roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Tear
Holy Tear Age of Life The "Tear" of Elena, the goddess of life or commonly known as the "Holy Tear", was created when her love Kearn betrayed her. Its magical properties had the ability to restore life to even the greatest of wastelands. When Athens was destroyed, the Tear had followed the last piece of rock Athens had left, and when it landed on the rock it created the world of life now known as Keltharia. The holy tear during the Age of Life could be found in the lake that originally changed the ents into elves. The location of the lake was in what is now known as Northern Mainlands just north of the town of Freyhill. Age of Evolution In the Age of Evolution the tear remained in the exact location it had stayed in during the Age of Life however knowledge of its whereabouts where still unknown to the races of Keltharia. During the age the tear's powers where used to create the elves, the elves worshiped this lake as a sign of their creator, or god. Age of War In the Age of War the Holy Tear's power had been used rapidly by the usage of the elves bathing inside it's lake, and as the lake itself began shrinking from low water supply, the Frost giants leapt into it, draining it whole once they entered it. This caused the Frost Giants to become the khoren. After this, however, the tear found itself somewhere in the oceans to drift away, lost to all beings. Age of Peace Rumors of the tear began to fade from existence from this point on, historians could never find proof of the tear's existence so they shrugged it off as mere superstition. One can only assume that it still floated somewhere in the ocean at this point. However, at some time between the Age of Peace and the Age of Magic the tear had found it's way to Athens, the domain where Kearn then used it to supply his life force so that he may stay in an Ethereal state and can move freely in Athens. Age of Magic During this time the holy tear was still in the hands of the dark god; Kearn. However it wouldn't remain that way for long, The Grand Templar Uthur Dragonbane found his way to Athens in search for the tear, and defeated Kearn to take the tear away from him. The tear was used during this time to fuel the power of his soldiers giving them eternal life. The Holy Tear was also used to restore Cruel's life and give him the powers of holy, changing him from a normal dragon knight into a holy dragon knight. Chapter I During this time the information of the holy tear is little, the holy tear was still known to be in the hands of the Grand Templar. However, it wasn't used for much else other than to continue sustaining the lifespan of the chantry. Chapter II During this time the information of the holy tear is little, the holy tear was still known to be in the hands of the Grand Templar. However, it wasn't used for much else other than to continue sustaining the lifespan of the chantry. Chapter III Making it's first appearance to the world in the hands of the Grand Templar, the Holy Tear was used to bestow powers to the shields of the chantry and sustain the life force of their troops. However, after the Battle of the Holy Lands, the Holy Tear was used to bless the champions who had fought against the Grand Templar's Great Purge, as well as restore the lifespan of all beings who had fought in the war. It was then given to the Second Champion of Keltharia; Jedediah. Chapter IV The Holy Tear had been reforged to be installed in the blade of the champion's sword. It is used to protect the champion from wounds and of dying of old age. This also allows him also to use his seven inner gates at will, and the champion can use it's power to restore his allies' life. However, it's power is limited and after exhausting it's power limit the orb needs to recharge. [ Eternal Peace, Sword of the Champion of Keltharia, Silver Dragon blade.] Powers and Abilities The Holy Tears' powers stretch from many different aspects. As time went on and its powers were constantly used, its abilities did shorten. However, the tear can never be destroyed. It will always recharge itself if given time to be restored, and it can be restored by drawing in light nature energy. Powers * Healing Properties: As seen in Chapter III the tear is able to fully restore the holder to full life if it has enough energy to do so. It was also known to restore life to land as well in the beginning of the world. * Usage of Nature Energy: The holy tear can run out of energy but it does draw in nature energy to recharge itself. * Indestructible: The tear is not able to be destroyed, not by any magic or physical force.. Not even time can destroy it. * Lifespan Restoration: The holy tear can be used to maintain a certain lifespan, or be used to restore one to a younger time in their life. This can make the holder seem immortal. * Elemental Empowerment: As seen in Chapter II and in Chapter III the holy tear was used to bless beings with the light element. * Conduit For Light Energy: Nature elemental users can draw strength from the tear by being close to it, seeing as the tear itself is a ball of nature energy. * Shattering Dragons Light: This ability was created by the Second Champion of Keltharia. It is an ability that combines the Tears' power with that of it's blade, combining the the Silver Dragon Lord Omega's power of fire, and the holy powers from the tear. It is a blasting ability that creates a rift of holy dragonflame-power. This ability needs the tear to be at full strength, but it's damage can be immense. It is the same as being hit directly by one of the Sun's solar flares.